


out of step, out of line

by NoBetaWeDieLikeGlenn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Dirty Talk, Kidnapping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), dancer felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBetaWeDieLikeGlenn/pseuds/NoBetaWeDieLikeGlenn
Summary: During a battle, Felix catches the enemy's attention and is captured as a result of it.-Prompt fill for 3houseskinkmeme
Relationships: Original Male Character/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 21
Kudos: 95
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	out of step, out of line

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the following prompt: Felix is kidnapped, by bandits, TWSITD, doesn’t matter who but he’s abused, tortured, and broken under them - they take lots of joy out of watching such a strong swordsman crack.
> 
> Find the kink meme at https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/ !

"...That was an annoying battle."

"At least we've got one good catch. Their battle dancer is..."

Amidst the slight pounding of his head, Felix blinks, trying to make sense of those voices and his surroundings, unfamiliar despite the usual northern cool that chills his bared skin. He and his classmates were fighting at the Gautier and Sreng border, in the middle of which, darkness overtook him, and—

"I see our special guest is awake."

Yet, if there's one thing more chilling than the weather and the foreign encampment he seems to be a part of, it's the tone a certain man takes with him as he enters the tent Felix is being kept in. Not to mention, the smile that curves his lips as Felix tries to move his limbs—a task that is met with resistance in the form of rope tying his wrists behind him, with the same type of restraints binding his ankles together. There's barely any purchase to them, and already he could feel his skin tingling, slightly numb thanks to the lack of concern regarding cutting off his circulation.

Felix bares his teeth as the man draws near, aiming a kick at his shins. But without any proper leverage, it lacks the power behind Felix's usual strikes, drawing out a round of laughter from the man.

"Relax," the man says, kneeling next to Felix as he lays a large hand over his skirt. "We won't hurt you as long as you cooperate."

On reflex, Felix squirms away, succeeding in peeling himself away from the man's grasp, disgust furrowing his brows. "Touch me and I'll kill you."

More laughter follows. "Can you?"

Again, the man reaches for his legs, but this time, he pushes the cloth aside to reveal Felix's slim, muscle-toned legs. Felix shivers as more of his skin is exposed, hating how goosebumps trail in the wake of calloused hands stroking his thigh.

Felix snarls. "Shut up."

The man chuckles when Felix's next kick manages to land a clean hit on his side, clicking his tongue as if he were dealing with nothing more than a truant child. Felix's skin crawls with unease as the man swats him off effortlessly, laying a firm hand over his foreleg.

"Just behave," the man says, grinning as Felix struggles against his bonds, "we'll take good care of you if you do."

Felix scoffs as he tries to lift his legs for another attempt, but that hand effectively stops him from doing so, keeping him in place much to his consternation. "You'll just have to kill me, then."

"Oh no, that'd be a waste."

A smirk follows as the man fishes something out of his pocket. Before Felix could make heads or tails of it, the man blows a strange powder in his direction. Caught by surprise, he inhales most of it, coughing as he chokes on it.

Eyes watering, Felix narrows his eyes at the man, the powder's taste bitter upon his throat. "The hell was that?!"

"Something to help you loosen you up," the man replies, noncommittal.

"Huh?"

Felix's eyes widen when the man draws out a dagger, idly fingering the fuller. His blood runs cold when the man brings it close to his bound ankles, an inch away from piercing his skin as he uses his other hand to keep him from moving away.

"Don't worry," the man says, looking like he enjoys the way Felix tenses underneath his touch, "you'll feel good soon."

"What—"

_—is that supposed to mean?_

The rest of Felix's words are lost in a gasp, embarrassingly and uncharacteristically high as the man's hand moves up to trace the length of his calf. Revolting as the touch is, a comfortable warmth pools in his stomach, overpowering his distaste for some inexplicable reason.

"What did you do to me?!"

Even Felix's voice sounds tight, nothing at all like the demands he spat out earlier at his captor, who ignores his questions in favor of letting out a rush of air. Felix's limbs feel heavy too, and even when the man slashes through the rope binding his ankles, they feel glued into place, barely moving despite Felix's mind telling them that now's his chance to do something about his predicament.

Felix hates how his body simply allows the man to spread his legs wide, how conscious effort and thought seem to do nothing as the man makes himself comfortable between them. His best efforts at pushing him off met with insurmountable resistance as the man starts massaging his thighs, chuckling when Felix groans as his rough hands draw nearer to the hem of his skirt.

"I knew you'd enjoy it."

"I'm not," Felix growls, his words once again lacking his usual force behind them. As if to undermine his protest further, his arousal throbs amidst the unwanted touch, a stark contrast to Felix's otherwise insistence.

The man hums, undeterred as he continues his lazy exploration of Felix's thighs. "So you say. How about your body?"

Without ceremony, the man pushes Felix's skirt up to expose him, baring his shame that tents his dark underwear as if to taunt him. Felix casts his gaze to the side, balling his hands into fists as he hopes to tear through his bindings with another tug—to no avail. He's never been the one gifted with Blaiddyd strength, not that he's sure he could even break the rope with it given how that drug is affecting his body.

All the same, Felix's cheeks burn with shame as he keeps his silence, unable to refute that question satisfactorily. Especially when the heat of humiliation that accompanies the undeniable realization only serves to fuel the flames of desire burning within him, threatening to consume him despite his mind's protests to the contrary.

The man is not at all gentle when he tears through the dark fabric, a touch of cool contrasting with the warmth pooling in his belly as Felix digs his heels into the ground, trying to distance himself from the intrusive touch. But he only succeeds in backing himself against a crate, a fact that has Felix's heart leaping into his throat as the man looms and closes in, hands spreading his thighs open, pushing down to expose his ass in the air.

"Don't—"

Felix groans as a thick, oiled finger pushes into his entrance, foreign as the detestable heat that stirs anew at the intrusion. He tries to push the man off with his freed leg, but even to him, it feels like a light tap against his captor's shoulder more than anything.

"Look how eagerly you suck me in..."

Felix shakes his head, vehemently so as he keeps his gaze away from his front. Some of his hair falls loose from his bun, cascading in wisps around his shoulders as warmth floods his cheeks. Still, there's no denying the way he clenches around the digit working him open, lending more credence to the man's words than Felix would like.

"Stop," Felix gasps as the man adds another finger in, scissoring his tight hole as he quakes underneath this unwanted touch.

"Is that what you really want?" the man asks, laughing as a low whine reverberates in Felix's throat when his finger brushes by his sweet spot, the touch far too electric given how fleeting it is.

"Take it out," Felix pants, writhing uselessly, "don't—not there..."

"Hmm?" The bastard pretends he doesn't hear Felix, curling his knuckles to tease at Felix's prostate, sparks shooting up his spine despite everything. "The rest of your cute body is much more honest than that pretty mouth of yours..."

"That's—"

 _Not true._ But when Felix's walls insist on closing around those fingers to betray his words, the rest of his statement never makes it out, his skin burning anew with a fresh rush of humiliation.

"You know," the man says, pulling his fingers out of Felix, "you Faerghans are irritating thorns on our side. Waving around those crest weapons of yours, thinking you own the battlefield..."

He undoes his trousers, wearing a wicked smile on his face as Felix gapes at him, dumbstruck as he catches sight of his enormous girth. "But like this…"

The man grabs Felix's thighs, unconcerned with the way the rough treatment causes Felix to fall backwards, cringing as he slams against the unforgiving ground, his bound wrists trapped beneath him. "You're nothing more than a common whore, aren't you?" Their gazes both drift towards Felix's cock, hard and leaking precome despite lacking any reason to be. "Getting excited about this..."

 _It's the drug_ , Felix wants to insist, but when he has a more pressing concern in the form of the man angling his cock towards his entrance, those words are far from his lips.

"St—"

Which attempt to speak out another, more urgent response, but it doesn't matter at the end of the day. Not when Felix's line of thought scatters to the wind, his mind filled with nothing but thoughts of the hot flesh piercing through him, his whimper drowned out by the groan the man lets out as he drives in.

It shouldn't, by Felix's imagination, fit, but it does. Uncomfortable as it is, the man manages to push all the way into Felix's hole, driving all the way to the hilt a moment later. 

"You're made for this," the man says, experimenting with a shallow thrust that shakes Felix's slender frame. Felix does not know what is worse—the way he convulses at the intensity of the force coursing through his body, or the fact that heat continues to coil within him, stirring an untapped desire that Felix detests given the circumstances.

"No—"

Felix moans as the man starts to build a rhythm, not at all gentle as he fucks into him. Mouth agape, Felix attempts to draw in air around the thrusts stealing his breath away, a task that is met with minute success as he feels his chest tighten at the repeated intrusion, eyes watering as he finds himself unable to properly adjust to the length loosening him up.

"Not much of a warrior now, are you?" the man taunts, panting as he increases the pace of his thrusts, "Though are you, really? How many have used this tight hole of yours?"

The answer would be none prior to this, but Felix keeps his mouth shut, disinclined to offer that bit of information.

"Answer me." Unsatisfied with his lack of a response, a frown twists the man's features as he reaches out to grope Felix's chest. Felix yelps as he twists a nipple through the fabric, yet despite the pain, he comes amidst the man's continued pounding, bliss mingling with the ache burning in him.

"...I didn't even have to touch you. Aren't you ashamed of yourself?"

And Felix is, heat never leaving his cheeks as his nails dig into his palms, close to drawing blood. How could he be this weak? His body, one he's proudly honed, responsive to a violation despite his otherwise cries?

"Or is this your role in your little army?" the man asks, lips curving into a nasty smile. "A cocksleeve for everyone's use."

"You're wrong," Felix manages to bite out, a misguided sense of pride swelling in his chest, bitter against the reality of his current state.

"Still so prideful," the man says, snapping his hips into Felix so suddenly that he gasps in surprise, "we'll do something about that."

That "something" turns out to be pinning Felix's knees down, fucking into him with renewed vigor in this new position. The man bottoms out with each thrust, making sure Felix felt him all the way before repeating the motion. Hot, tingling pleasure stirs in Felix's groin, a despicable fact which has him thrashing fruitlessly underneath the man abusing him. Tears run freely down his cheeks, unbidden as the precome that spills out of him, unthinkable as it is unbelievable given the earlier orgasm he has yet to recover from.

The rest of it passes in a blur, and eventually, the man buries himself deep in Felix, spilling his seed as he sounds out a satisfied groan. Felix shamefully follows, coming for the second time as he squeezes the throbbing and twitching cock inside of him, as if he wants to milk that disgusting flesh for all it's worth.

"Amazing," the man whispers as he pulls out, enjoying the way his come spills out of Felix's much abused hole. "If this fine piece of ass what those Faerghus bastards have been getting, no wonder we're having such a hard time."

Felix can't even muster a proper response to the jeer. Breathing heavily like this, he feels heady, like that one time Sylvain snuck some drinks in their dormitory and challenged Felix to an ill-advised dare that he accepted. But in contrast to that, Felix agreed to nothing of this—wanting nothing of this heat, the helplessness that comes with it, the desire for more despite everything—

"You want more, don't you?" the man asks, grinning as if he just read Felix's mind.

"I don't," Felix breathes, hating the way his arousal twitches at the promise behind those words.

"Liar," the man says with relish, tracing the length of Felix's shaft. Despite his exhaustion, Felix's nerves buzz with life at the touch, his hips jerking upwards at the motion. A finger tarries by his tip, pressing upon the slit as Felix bites down a moan when he starts to leak. "You should listen to your body more."

"I hate you," Felix spits out as the man withdraws his hand, glaring at him as he wipes his fingers on his stained outfit before rising to his feet.

"You'd better change your tune soon," the man chirps as he redoes his trousers. "After all, you're ours now."

With one last smirk, the man turns his back on Felix as a shiver runs down his spine, leaving him to his thoughts as a cold reality dawns upon him, stark against the pounding heat that refuses to leave him.


End file.
